


weightless

by Dark_Angel1976, orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, F/M, Genderswap, Het, Masturbation, Oral Sex, PWP, Sex, Smut, Threesome - M/F/M, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, food sex(Sucker), girl frank iero, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 07:33:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5039452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Angel1976/pseuds/Dark_Angel1976, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Halloween night with the Way brothers and the morning after</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> We do not own Gerard and Mikey Way nor do i own Frank Iero. this is fake ,fiction i made up they do not condone any behaviors in this fic and obv franks not a girl

Gerard eyed Mikey and Frankie as they stumbled in throught the living room, carrying big bags of trick or treat candy. They headed straight to Mikey's room upstairs. They'd been best friends since Mikey had first met her back in the sixth grade. Most boys that age were just barely past the stage that "girls have cooties, but Mikey had taken to her right away. That was now 6 years ago. They're now 17, and Gerard thought that Frankie had grown up beautifully. Her breasts had filled out into a c cup, in Gerard's opinion, they were nice. Not too big or too small, but just a nice, decent hand full. Her ass was round and firm, and swished under her skirt as she walked. She was dressed as a cheer leader, and the outfit was about two sizes too small and very tight. Mikey had dressed up as the Phantom of the Opera, and Frankie loved his costume. Gerard could hear them giggling as they poured their candy out on the floor, separating it between them.  
"You can have the Whoppers," Frankie said.  
"Well, throw them in the trash. No one likes them," Mikey answered. They went on like that, giggling for while. It had gotten quite after a bit, and then Gerard heard a soft moan. He made his way to Mikey's door, leaning in to press his ear to the door.  
"I'm so wet, Mikey." Gerard leaned a little harder on the door and eased it open a bit, and he could see them clearly. He stood there, watching them. Frankie was laying on the bed with Mikey, who was kissing his way up her neck. He had a hand under her skirt, gripping her ass and pulling her closer. Gerard stood there, his mouth slack and his eyes wide.  
She was beautiful... her lips swollen and bruised from kissing Mikey, her eyes closed and her lashes fluttering. Mikey ran his hand up her leg and pushed her skirt up. Gerard could see she was wearing some black g string panties under the skirt, and he watched as Mikey slowly pulled them down her short legs and off her tiny feet, tossing them to floor.  
Mikey slid his hand between her legs and started to rub his thumb over her clit, making her squirm. Slowly, he moved to slide two of his long, thin fingers inside her wet heat.  
"Fuck, Mikey, I'm so horny! I need you inside my pussy, baby." She all but moaned breathily. Gerard felt it go straight to his cock. He knew he should leave and stop watching his brother and Frankie, but he couldn't make himself move. He adjusted his crotch as he stood there almost breathlessly, watching his little brother's fingers disappear into her wet pussy over and over as he plunged them into her. It made wet sounds that drifted across the room to fill his ears, making his cock throb in his pants.  
Mikey slid his fingers out, licking them and giving her a smile. She then stood up as he laid back on the bed and pulled her top off, throwing it onto the floor. Her firm breasts, encased in a black lacy bra were revealed to Gerard's eyes. She then moved back on the bed and moved to straddle Mikey's thin hips, still wearing the skirt, and started rubbing her pussy against his cock until he was hard and squirming underneath her.  
"Fuck, baby, let me put it in already," he whimpers. She slid her pussy one last time against his cock, and then she gripped him, holding it straight up for her to sit on. She placed the head inside her entrance, sinking down and letting Mikey slide all the way inside her wet pussy, stretching her with his cock. She didnt even wait to adjust to the feeling of him inside her. She just started rocking her hips up and down, taking every inch of his long cock within her. He gripped her tiny hips in his long slender fingers, leaving marks on her skin.  
By this point, Gerard had more then he could take and slid down his zipper. He started to stroke his already hard cock as he watched them. Frankie rode Mikey's cock hard, with her head thrown back in pleasure. Mikey moved his hand to cup her bra encased breasts, pinching one her nipples though it. He then reached for the front clasp and unsnapped it, then leaned up to take her nipple in his mouth, sucking on it as he drove up into her hot wet heat.  
Both of them were now moaning, and every thrust and moan were going to straight to Gerard's cock, making it ache and throb as he worked his hand up and down. It leaked copious amounts of pre-cum as he runs his thumb over his slit, and he bit his own lip hard, trying not make a sound. The faster they moved, the faster his hand flew up and down his own shaft. Soon, Frankie came, letting out a loud, drawn out moan and several curses.  
"Fuck, Mikey! I'm cumming! Shit, so fucking good..." She mumbled and moaned. Gerard stood there, his hand flying up and down his cock, every sound from her like electricity to him. Then she turned toward him, looking Gerard right in the eye. She mouthed to him, "you're next," giving him a wink before she turned back and started to ride Mikey even harder. He stumbled in his rhythm for a moment before he steadied his hand and began to steadily stroke once more.  
Soon Mikey's hips jerked upward and he filled her deeply. He let out a loud whimper and came deep inside her pussy, then let her slide off his lap. In that same moment, Gerard lost it and came all over his hand, biting his lip so hard it bled. As his cum spilled over his hand, he thought on how badly he wanted to be inside her. Once they caught their breath, Mikey spoke.  
"If you're going to watch, stop hovering at the door, Gee." Gerard blushed brightly and opened the door stepping inside. Frankie stood up, crossing the room and taking Gerard's hand.  
"I meant what I said, Gerard. You're next," she said, winking. With that she led Gerard by the hand out of the room, and said over her shoulder, "I'll be back, Mikey."  
"Have fun," Mikey said and laid back, closing his eyes. Just as she exited the door, she stopped to pick up a sucker off the floor before she closed the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Frankie hadn't even bothered to put her clothing back on. She just followed Gerard through the house, her tits hanging out and no panties under her skirt, Mikey's cum still running down her legs. She stopped at the bathroom and grabbed a cloth to clean her self up with before she made her way to his bedroom, closing the door behind her. She moved over to his bed, laying on her back, spreading her legs. The skirt she had left on rode up to her hips, and she handed the sucker she'd grabbed to Gerard. It was one of those larger gourmet ones that he'd seen in the checkout line in the grocery store. He looked at the sucker then at her, raising an eyebrow, and she smiled.   
"Fuck me with it," she said simply. He was glad it was an orange creamsickle one, one of his favorites. She didn't have to ask him twice. Gerard slid down on the bed, kissing his way down her body before opening the sucker and pressing it against her hole. It was a bit big compered to her tight hole an her watched her hole spread around it as he pushed the candy part inside her, moving his mouth down to her pussy to eat her out.  
He pushed his tongue inside her, licking his way into her hole next to the sucker. He plunged it in and out of her pussy, fucking her with it making sure to suck at it and lick at her g-spot until she was all sticky, hot and wet. "Gee! I want...God, yes!... I want to suck your cock... please?" Gerard smirked, plunging the sucker in again and licking her clit at the same time. He pulled it out, then, placing the candy to Frankie's lips.  
"Taste how sweet you are, baby girl," he murmured. Frankie opened her mouth, licking the sucker swirling her tongue around it and tasting herself on it as she moaned. She sat up, then, setting the sucker aside as Gerard lay on his back on the bed. She straddled his head, anticipation knotting in her belly. Gripping her hips, he buried his face into her pussy, licking it and sucking her clit until she was crazy and pleading for more.  
Frankie licked Gerard's cock, moaning softly as she licked a stripe up it, fondling his balls gently as she sank her mouth down his cock, sucking him to full hardness. She delved in his slit with her tongue, lapping at the pearly drops of pre-cum there. Gerard moaned, latching his lips around her clit and sucking hard on it. Frankie whimpered and moaned around his cock, the vibrations making him almost crazy.  
He fucked her with his tongue deep in her wet entrance, still tasting the orange sucker in her, plunging two fingers in as she got close, wanting to feel her cum. He thrust the fingers faster and faster in her tight, wet heat. Frankie screamed around him, cumming hard on his tongue and fingers. The vibrations from her cries sent him over the edge, cumming into her mouth and down her throat. She swallowed it all, taking her time to carefully lick him clean.  
"Damn, Frankie! That was fucking amazing!" She smiled up at him as she turned around, cuddling up against him. She laid her head on his chest, tracing patterns on his skin and listening to his heartbeat.   
"I...I'm glad you liked it, she murmured, yawning a little.  
"Are you sleepy, baby girl?" he asked, Frankie nodded as he pulled a blanket up over them, then pulled her tightly against his body. "That skirt you're wearing is sexy as hell," he whispered, running his hand over the material.   
"Thanks," she whispered back, yawning again. "Wore this costume for you..." Frankie's eyes closed, and she drifted off to sleep, her supple breasts pressed tightly against him, a smile on her lips. Gerard watched her sleep, marveling at the sweet girl he held in his arms, following her into sleep soon after.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Frankie was awoken by Gerard licking her pussy. She was so wet and turned on as her eyes fluttered open. "MMM... Gee, baby, good morning... God, that feels so good." He slid a finger into her tight, wet heat, moving it in and out. Leaning up, she reached out to pull him up to her mouth, capturing his lips in a kiss. He let his tongue slip into her mouth, and he rolled them so that she was on top. She started grinding her wet pussy down against his cock, happy they hadn't gotten dressed the night. "Need you inside me," she mumbled against his lips.   
She gripped his cock, pressing it against her opening, slowly letting it slide deep into her tight entrance. Gerard reached out, gripping her hips as she started to move up and down.   
Neither of them saw Mikey standing in the door, and he quietly slipped into the room. He unfastened his pants, taking them off and placing them and his boxers on the floor, moving on the bed behind Frankie. She was startled at first when his hands fell on her hips.   
"Mikey, what the fuck. You scared me," she said, giggling. He just laughed, a cute giggle. He grabbed a tube of lube from Gerard's night stand, flipped it open, then squirted some on his fingers. He then slowly worked a finger into her ass, careful not to move too fast and hurt her. She stilled herself on Gee's lap, waiting for Mikey to stretch her, anticipation making her even wetter.   
He worked a second finger in, stretching her, scissoring his fingers inside her, readying her ass for his cock.   
When he was sure she was stretched properly, Mikey slowly eased his fingers out of her ass, then slathered his cock with the lube. He placed his tip against her tight pucker, slowly sinking his cock into her ass. He stilled himself once he was buried in her tight heat, giving her time to adjust.   
At first, Frankie was uncomfortable, her ass feeling like there was a slow burn, but soon she needed to move. She started to push her pussy forward onto Gee's cock, then rocked her ass back onto Mikey's cock, back and forth, setting up a steady rhythm. "Fuck, baby, your ass is so tight," Mikey moaned.   
"So's her pussy," Gee said, gritting his teeth, both of them thrusting inside her as she moved between them, filling her over and over with their cocks. Gerard reached out, rubbing her clit with his thumb. It didn't take her long to cum all over his cock, her ass tightening around Mikey and pulling him over the the edge. He filled her ass full of his hot cum, it running out of her and down her ass cheeks.   
Mikey let his cock slide out her ass, panting. Frankie threw her head back, riding Gee harder. She came again, pulling him over the edge with her. He filled her pussy with his seed before easing himself out. They all collapsed onto the bed, all tangled together in a tired, panting heap.   
"Fuck, you two. That was so fucking amazing!"  
"Well, Frankie, I have a confession. I was going to ask you out, but I guess you like Gee," Mikey said, panting still.   
"I was going to ask you out, too," Gee said, a slight frown on his face, not wanting to give Frankie up.  
"Well, guys, I do have a solution," she said, looking from one brother to the other. "You could just share me," she said, biting her lip in sexy way. Both brothers stopped and at stared at each other for several moments before they both nodded at the same time.   
"Yes," Gerard said, "we can both go out with you." Frankie beamed at them both.  
"Yay!" she said. That threesome was awesome! To be honest, I adore you both."


End file.
